


Knock-Down Ginger

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Keeping Up Appearances
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some ways, kids are the same across the Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock-Down Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the lovely people at dw_britglish for helping me with the terminology.
> 
> The "Mrs. Bucket" referenced is Hyacinth.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 25

After the day they've had, the Doctor decides, they deserve an afternoon stroll. Donna lets him choose their path, and they walk through the quiet suburban neighborhood in companionable silence. 

Two boys, maybe eight years old, plot mischief together; a trick of the wind blows their words to the wanderers. "I dare you to knock-down ginger Mrs. Bucket's house."

"You ever do that where you're from?" Donna asks. "Knock on someone's door and run away?"

"No, of course not. Wouldn't be dignified for a future Time Lord."

She can tell by his smile that he knows she knows he's lying.


End file.
